


Random TF2 works

by Daniel_RED_Scout



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I really don't like Spy, M/M, Medic would be a good father, Scout x Miss Pauling if you squint, Sniper is a really good boyfriend, Spy is a bitch in all of the drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_RED_Scout/pseuds/Daniel_RED_Scout
Summary: Some fanfictions I started but likely won't finish. This is just a place to put them for others to read.





	1. Screaming Ab-dabs

Spy hissed, angrily taking a drag of his cigarette and glaring daggers at Scout and Sniper.  
"You know somezhing bushman? I NEVER wanted Jeremy here in zhe first place. I wanted him home, wizh his mozher. Safe."  
He took another drag.  
"He failed every test, had hardly any friends and I wanted him to go into somezhing like waitering, like his mozher was when I met her. But non. He became a mercenary."  
"Yeah, well... I bet no matta what I did in life you STILL wouldn't be proud of me!"  
Scout snapped, pushing Sniper out of the conversation. Not that the bushman minded at all. Jeremy was seething, his nose was wrinkled as he stared at Spy with a look that Sniper had only seen on the boy one other time when the BLU Scout had taken his 'lack-of-a-dad' jokes too far.  
"You ain't never been proud of me! You don't fuckin' care about me at all!"  
"Zhats a lie and you know it."  
"Fuck off Spy! You slammed a door in my face, ya call me a failure on a regular fuckin' basis. Everything I ever did I did to make you proud!"  
Sniper was very close to quietly excusing himself, knowing full well that this argument would eventually matessticize into a war zone.  
"Well, you have been wasting your time zhen! I have NEVER had pride in you, or any of your actions!"  
"You hardly SEE any of my actions!"  
"I'm working! Somezhing you never do! Prancing around zhe battlefield iz nozhing to be proud of!"  
Scout made almost a growling sound, slamming his hands against the table and standing, squaring up to Spy. If looks could kill Spy would have been dead twenty times over.  
"I wish I didn't have to work with a stick up, pompous ass like you! You smell, you're rude as fuck, and you don't respect me- no, NOBODY on RED respects me!"  
"If you weren't such a little piece of shit zhen maybe we'd have some pity on you!"  
"I fuckin' hate your guts!"  
"I wish you'd never been born!"

That was a step too far, and everyone in the room knew it. Snipers eyes were wide, looking at Spy with pure horror, and Scout's expression towards the Frenchman was a mixture of agony and anger.  
Before more words could be spoken Scout ran off as fast as he could, not stopping for anything or anyone.  
Sniper rose to try and follow the boy, casting a disappointed glance at Spy.  
"That was low. Even for you."  
"Qui, I know."  
"Good. You'd better think of some kind of apology mate."  
Sniper sighed before leaving the Frenchman all alone to light another cigarette.


	2. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas thing, because holy crap it's December.

"Is that mistletoe?" Sniper looked up at the unmistakable plant hanging from the door frame and glanced at Scout.  
"Huh. Yeah I guess it is."  
"We um... we don't 'ave to... do we?"  
"Pfft, nah! It's just a stupid tradition..."  
Scout blushed as he spoke, nervously picking at his sleeves as his vision danced back and forth from Sniper to the floor.  
"We... can ya know. I don't... mind."  
"Really?"  
Scout smiled and responded a little too eagerly, giving away the obvious to Sniper. The little gremlin planted the bloody mistletoe. He tried to get me to stand under it.

"So... you um... wanna? Kiss?" Sniper asked the smaller male who's face was now bright red and matching his winter wear. The bushman couldn't help but smirk at Scout, he'd gone from cocky and confident to shy and nervous in a handful of seconds. And now he was looking at Sniper with fear in his baby blue eyes.  
Looking into them, Sniper saw the small flecks of grey and green in Scout's eyes, smiling he leaned forward and slightly puckered his lips.  
What he wasn't expecting was Scout pulling him close and snogging him as if it was the last kiss the boy'd ever give someone.  
Clutching onto Sniper for dear life, Scout prolonged the kiss for as long as he could, and he felt Sniper melt into it.  
The pair stood smooching for at least five minutes when they snapped back to reality upon hearing the oven go off, knowing Engie would be coming to check on the food they made sure it looked like they had only been talking.  
Locking eyes, Scout couldn't help but smirk, and soon burst into full on laughter. Sniper joined him chuckling with him and holding the boy closer for a hug.

"Well shoot, you two are in a good mood!" Engie chuckled as he saw the two hugging in the doorway, they moved to allow the Texan entry.  
"I can already promise y'all this is gonna be one hell of a dinner- ah shoot! That tray's hot as Hades! Snipah, hand me that ol' rag, would ya?"  
Sniper turned and saw the old, tattered dish rag used for pretty much everything in the kitchen, it was unhygienic but got the job done.  
He tossed it over to the Texan which caught it with miraculous accuracy. "Much obliged, partner."  
"Why didn't ya use da rag in the first place?" Scout questioned, pouring himself a glass of wine only for Sniper to take it off him and hand it to Engie. The Bushman had told Scout he wasn't allowed alcohol tonight and yet he tried.  
"You're gonna be pissed, drink Bonk instead."  
"Ugh. Fine."  
Engie laughed at the pair, taking the turkey out of the oven, cutting into it and putting it back in, resetting the timer. "We don't want ya to wind up a snot-swinging drunk like our Demo now, do we Scout?"  
The boy agreed, getting a can out of the fridge and walking over to lean on Sniper.

"Well, to answer your query son, I'm testin' the doc's Christmas present. Pyro helped me make 'em. They're stronger gloves to help Medic on the surgery, on the field, anywhere."

"You made your gifts?"  
"Oh no slim, not all of them. Just a handful. Anywho, there's a party in the next room of ya'll haven't noticed? I'll be in there until this dinner is done. Join us boys! It's a real hoedown in there, everyone's gettin' along handsomely."  
Sniper nodded, "We'll be in soon mate."

Once Engie left, Sniper took Scout into his arms and snuggled him, nuzzling into him.  
"What are you freakin' doin'?" Scout chuckled, being almost cradled by Sniper.  
The bushman took the van out of Scout's hand and placed it down, looking at the boy with a serious expression.  
"Your mum is in there. So's miss Paulin', Helen, everyone from our team..."  
"You're nervous?"  
"... you know I suffer from anxiety."  
"Yeah yeah. But you know these guys!"  
"Sure, I know em, but it doesn't change 'ow many people are in there."  
"Is that why you were in the corridor?"  
"... Yes. I don't do well in crowded areas."  
"I know. Come on, I've got ya."  
"Alroight."  
"You can hold my hand if you wanna?"  
"Piss off!"


	3. Lightning rod

"Scout? You in here? Oh. You're up there. Yer eyes are puffy again, 'ave you been crying?"  
"I... just have a lot on my mind Snipes."  
"Do ya want to talk about it? You were... quiet at dinner. You normally 'ave great stories."  
"I... I'm getting sick of the others just... ignorin' me, hittin' me, callin' me names and shit... I'm done bein' the team's punchin' bag Snipes..."  
Scout sniffled as he spoke, biting back tears and wiping the mucus onto his sleeve.  
Sighing, Sniper clambered up onto the roof to join his friend, laying next to him.  
"Did somethin' 'appen?"  
"... yeah."  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"... it's... the team. I'm gettin' sick of them just... bossin' me around, yellin' at me, shoutin' at me for stuff I didn't do... it's takin' a toll."  
Sniper sat next to the boy and comforted him, pulling him closer for a hug and shushing him as he sobbed.  
"I can't keep... takin' their abuse man. If they carry on... I'll... it'll..."  
"It'll destroy you. I've seen you change recently mate, I've noticed."  
"You have?"  
"Yeah. You've been more... reserved than usual. And I know you well mate, yer never reserved."  
Sniper sighed, pulling Scout's face up to look at his.  
"You need to tell them. Tell 'em all to piss off!"  
"I can't. Because... I've been thinkin'... maybe they do it because they have to. Maybe I'm the lightnin' rod that's meant to absorb their anger so they don't take it all out on each other. Maybe without me they'd fall apart, and usin' me as their scapegoat is... all that's holdin' is together..."  
Sniper sighed.  
"While that's very mature of ya to say you want to keep bein' their punchin' bag, I can't standby and watch my best friend get 'urt. It 'urts me to see you in pain mate."  
"So... what do we do?"  
The bushman turned to face Scout before standing, offering his hand to the boy.  
"We go and talk to 'em."


	4. Final straw

"You!" Medic hissed, grabbing Scout's arm hard and pulling the boy over. 

"Vhat did you do!?"

"I... I just..."

"Ve lost because of YOU!"

Scout shivered, seeing fire in the doctors eyes as he stared into them. He was frightened, even more so because Medic was angry at him of all people.

"I was just tryin' to help! Is dat so wrong?"

"You alerted ALL of zhe BLUs to our positions, got us all killed at once und ve couldn't capture because of you!"

"Medic... calm down." Sniper tried to intervene but the German brushed him off and continued scalding Scout.

"If you vant to help us so badly, don't do anyzhing! Everywhere you go disaster follows behind you. Ve have to move bases again in two veeks und you're making victories VERY difficult!"

Scout tried to pull free of the doctors vice-like grip but couldn't, only making Medic grip tighter. His rubber gloves squeaked with the strength of his grip on the boy's arm, and the skin below Medic's hold was going red.

"I said I was sorry!"

"I don't vant an apology! I want you to get out of mein sight!"

And with that he released Scout, a pale imprint on the boy's arm where he'd been held too tightly.  
Looking up at the rest of his team they all shared the same expression of disappointment.  
Scout stood up on shaky feet, looking at the German before leaving the room. Running off to god knows where.

"Gut. Zhat got zhrough to him."

"Yeah, and you've probably just traumatised 'im." Sniper grumbled, crossing his arms at the Medic before continuing.

"All Scout wants ta do it 'elp, why are you all shootin' 'im down fer trying? I thought 'e did pretty well out there today, and fer the record, there were stickies on that point. The BLU Demo would 'ave finished ya off anyway."

"You're saying without Scout ve vould have died before ve all did?"

"Yeah! I saw the whole bloody thing! Scout was tryin' to WARN ya! There were bombs on the point, you all ignored 'im yellin' to get off and then the Soldier came in and finished ya all off. Scout tried to SAVE you. And how do you thank 'im? You give 'im a bruised arm and a shattered ego. Good job mate."

Medic was silent, looking at the floor beneath him. "Oh..."

"Is that all you 'ave to say? Bloody disgusting. All of you!  
You push Scout around, bully 'im, make 'im feel useless. How the fuck do you all sleep at night!?"

Everyone was speechless.  
"Good lord Bushman, I zhink zhat's zhe most you've ever said to us."

"Shut up ya bleedin' baguette."

"Merde, someone's angry~" Spy teased, taking out his cigarette case before Sniper approached him.

"Give me a cigarette."

"Pardón?"

"Give. Me. A. Cigarette. Please."

"Good boy." Spy smirked, lighting a cigarette end for Sniper and handing it to him.  
Sniper took the Cigarette and grabbed Spy's hand, mushing the burning end into the fabric and Spy's skin. The Frenchman howled in pain and his expensive gloves caught fire.

"You deserve worse fer what you've done to Scout mate."

"Please, zhat boy is a vaste of time."

"He's your son! And you don't care about him? Not even a little bit!?"

"Do not tell me zhat Jeremy came from me. I feel disgusted being reminded of it."

"No mate. You're disgusting. ALL OF YOU. You should all be fuckin' ashamed of yerselves!"

Sniper huffed, storming towards the door.   
"If none of you give a shit about 'im, fine. But im not going to stand around and watch my best friend get harassed by 'is own team! I expect apologies, from ALL of you!"


	5. Icy Tomb

The base was silent. Eerily silent for the first time in years.  
There was no laughter, no arguments, no cocky remarks.  
Instead, silence and the occasional hitched breath.

Flowers and candles surrounded the portrait of the youngest team member, along with the rest of the RED team.  
In a freak accident involving the BLU Scout and their own RED one, Jeremy had ran too far out of respawn range onto a frozen lake.  
The ice was too thin where he was stood and he fell under.

Within seconds he was dead, painlessly for him but not for the others.  
Sniper gently placed a lit candle on the floor beneath the portrait and stood slowly on trembling legs.  
He was trying to hide his tears behind his aviators but there was really no point. Everyone else was openly mourning the loss of the boy and everyone was different in their methods. Some had removed hats, others were silent but Support were crying. The Scout was like family to Sniper, and to Spy he actually was family, Medic on the other hand was more upset over the fact that he couldn't have done anything.  
It had taken a toll on everyone, even Miss Pauling showed up to pay her respects.

The team never managed to recover Scout's body, and it was likely at the very bottom of the deep lake.  
For hours they searched. Hoping and praying maybe he'd swim to the surface, maybe he'd respawn after all, but almost 12 days later nothing had happened.  
RED had lost all hope, and their performance on the battlefield reflected their loss, without a Scout they weren't nearly as effective as they had been, and coupled with their grieving, the fights were never victorious.

Scout had been the light of the team, the happy voice that cheered everyone on and the speedy runner who'd throw himself, sometimes literally into danger just to ensure a win for his team.  
Really, he did a lot. And RED didn't realise exactly how much until he was ripped away from them by Cold-Front.


End file.
